vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie VHS 1998
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews * Quest for Camelot * Free Willy 3: The Rescue * Space Jam * Mary-Kate and Ashley * Pippi Longstocking * Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Logos *Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Presents Opening Titles * "That's all Folks!" * "That's NOT all Folks!" Opening Credits *Warner Bros. Inc. · Bugs Bunny · the slightly disarranged mind of Chuck Jones presents *"The Chase Movie" · "The Bugs Bunny/Road-Runner Movie" *Written by: Mike Maltese and ...Chuck Jones *Production Design by: Maurice Noble *Voice Characterization: Mel Blanc *Produced and Directed by: Chuck Jones Ending Credits * "That's Not Quite all Folks!" Ending Credits *"The Bugs Bunny/Road-Runner Movie" ..is dedicated to Dorothy *Animators: Phil Monroe, Ben Washam, Ken Harris, Abe Levitow, Dick Thompson, Lloyd Vaughan, Tom Ray ...and many others. *Music: Carl Stalling, Milt Franklyn *Backgrounds: Phil DeGuard, Bob Gribbroek *Editor: Treg Brown *Graphics: Don Foster *'Bugs at Home:' **Co-Director: Phil Monroe **Outer Space by: Lloyd Vaughan **Production Design and Layout: Ray Aragon **Backgrounds: Irv Wyner **Music: Dean Elliott **Editor: Horta Editorial **Assistant to the Producer: Marian Dern **Animators: Virgil Ross, Phil Monroe, Lloyd Vaughan, Manny Perez, Irv Anderson **Production Manager: Mary Roscoe *A Chuck Jones Production *© 1979 Warner Bros. Inc. All Rights Reserved · © 1959, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1963, 1950 Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc. · © 1947, 1948, 1950, 1951, 1952, 1953, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1965 The Vitaphone Corporation · © 1977 Warner Bros. Television *This picture made under the jursidiction of I.A.T.S.E.,IA affliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *No. 27791 Motion Picture Association of America Really End Titles * "That's Really all Folks!" Closing Logos *Distributed by Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Trailers #Real Wheels: There Goes a Garbage Truck VHS 1998 #The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of Thorn Mansion VHS 1998 #The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Logical i Ranch VHS 1998 #The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the SeaWorld Adventure VHS 1998 #The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Mystery Cruise VHS 1998 #The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Fun House Mystery VHS 1998 #The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the U.S. Space Camp Mission VHS 1998 #The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Shark Encounter VHS 1998 #The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Christmas Caper VHS 1998 #You're Invited to Mary-Kate & Ashley's Sleepover Party VHS 1998 #You're Invited to Mary-Kate & Ashley's Ballet Party VHS 1998 #You're Invited to Mary-Kate & Ashley's Camp Out Party VHS 1998 #Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero VHS 1998 #Double, Double, Toil and Trouble VHS 1998 #To Grandmother's House We Go VHS 1998 #Dennis the Menace VHS 1998 #Thumbelina VHS 1998 #George Balanchine's The Nutcracker VHS 1998 #A Troll in Central Park VHS 1998 #Little Giants VHS 1998 #It Takes Two VHS 1998 #Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys VHS 1998 #Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals VHS 1998 #Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade VHS 1998 Category:1998 Category:Looney Tunes Category:VHS Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:1990s Category:1998 video releases